A known mechanical arrangement includes an actuator, a rod, and a movable interlocking device as well as a cabinet. In this known arrangement, the rod is fixed to the actuator and moving with it during an operation. The interlocking device is held down by the rod, when the actuator is in a specified position (in this case the lower position), so the cabinet is locked. When the actuator moves up, the rod is released from the interlocking device, so the cabinet is unlocked.
Because the rod is fixed to the actuator and directly heading to the interlocking device, the interlocking function is only working, when the rod is directly touching the interlocking device. This might be a disadvantage, when the interlocking function is needed over a certain range of the actuator-travel. It may lead to an insecure situation, when the actuator stops in another position than its dedicated end-positions (mid position). This mid position is undesired, however possible as a result of a malfunction.